Pool Party
by x3addicted
Summary: Troy sighed. He wished he could savour this moment forever. Troy couldn’t’ remember every being so happy, so content. God, he loved summer. [sequel to 'Troy Again'] [TxG]


**A/N; Hellos! It's x3addicted here, with the sequel to 'Troy Again'. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; you guys are awesomely-awesome! Of course, this is a Troyella. This is as much fluff as I can pack into a one-shot, so I hope you guys like fluff! It takes place maybe a couple hours after the staff pool party, in the last scene of HSM2. It's just pointless fluff about Troy and Gabriella. No, I really mean pointless. But who doesn't love pointless fluff? R constructive criticism would be great!**

A beautiful sunset took place over Lava Springs. Its soft, pinkish-orange glow spilled over the golf course. The staff pool party was practically over. Streamers, beach-balls and forgotten sunglasses lay scattered on the ground. Everyone was inside, enjoying Sharpay's after-party. All except one couple. They were still in the pool, skirting around each other, content smiles playing on their lips. They were Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella touched her neck, where the T was. She smiled softly, and glanced up to a grinning Troy. She returned his smile with her own devilish smirk. Troy raised his eyebrows then, when Gabriella turned her head towards the ever-loudening party, he splashed her. Gabriella spluttered, coughing and glaring at a laughing Troy. She started to swim seductively towards him. Troy gulped as he felt Gabriella's slippery body press up against him. She smiled cheekily, and brought her lips towards his. He leant in, and just when he thought he was going to taste Gabriella Montez yet again, quick as a wildcat, she pushed his head down underwater. Troy surfaced to see a giggling Gabriella. He glared at her playfully. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So immature, Montez" he said, lightly splashing her. Gabriella circled her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his and smiling.

"Yeah, but you still love me"

His clear, blue eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones, twinkling.

"Yeah, I do. And you love me too"

Gabriella sighed contentedly. It just felt so right. Like it was meant to be. She buried her head into his neck. She could feel Troy shiver, and she knew it wasn't because the water was cold. Gabriella gently pressed her lips against his neck. Troy let out a small groan, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He kissed her wet hair, and slowly pushed the both of them to the edge of the pool. Troy propped Gabriella up against the pool wall, gazing into her deep brown eyes. She smiled at him, brushing his wet hair out of the way. Gabriella affectionately nuzzled his nose. Troy sighed. He wished he could savour this moment forever. Troy couldn't' remember every being so happy, so content. God, he loved summer.

"What are you thinking about, Wildcat?"

Gabriella broke the peaceful silence. Troy grinned, wrapping his arms around Gabriella even tighter. His lips trailed from the corner of her mouth to the tip of her earlobe, where he gave a playful nibble. Gabriella moaned, tangling her fingers into Troy's hair.

"Hm, what am I thinking? I'll give you three guesses" Troy nipped the base of Gabriella's neck. Gabriella moaned a little louder.

"Um, basketball?" Gabriella let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"No, try again"

His hand gently caressed her thigh. Gabriella felt like melting on the spot. She drew a deep breath, calming herself. Slightly.

"Um, school?"

Troy gave her an unreadable expression. Then, out of nowhere, he burst out laughing. _Talk about a mood killer_. There had been so much chemistry, so much friction, and as mortified as Gabriella would be to admit, sexual tension. Troy finally stopped laughing, but there was still an amused smile on his lips. Gabriella narrowed her eyes, slapping him playfully on the chest. Troy grinned, and swung her arms around his neck. Then he pressed his body up to her. Gabriella gasped at the contact. Troy's grin grew wider.

"Oh Brie, Brie, Brie. And you're supposed to be the genius here" he teased.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, my lunkhead basketball boy?" Gabriella couldn't resist the on-going crack that Taylor had started. Troy scrunched up his nose adorably at her.

"It means it should have been obvious what I was thinking about" he stated confidently. Gabriella rolled her eyes, enjoying the playful banter between her and Troy. It made her feel like they were an old married couple. _Maybe someday_, she thought dreamily. Troy dramatically sighed.

"Oh, woe is me! My Lord, what have you done to my beautiful Gabriella? She was supposed to be smart one…eth" He pretended to faint in the water.

Gabriella giggled at Troy's antics. God, that boy was amazing. Troy grinned. He loved to make Gabriella laugh. It was the prettiest laugh he had ever heard. If a laugh could be pretty. _Like Gabriella._ Troy circled his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

"If you really wanted to know, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you"

Gabriella's eyes flickered towards Troy's. They were so clear, so blue. And they were sincere.

"Brie, you're one in a million. No, you're _my_ one in a million. I love you"

Gabriella beamed. She was never going to get used to how he told her he loved her. She sighed, pressing her lips against his wet cheek.

"Love you, love you too"

Troy grinned. He was never going to get used to how she told him she loved him. Slowly, he brought his lips down upon her. It might have been the fourth time they had kissed, but to Troy and Gabriella, it was like the first. Sparks, fireworks, maybe even bombs, went off. Gabriella sighed against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Troy gently deepened the kiss, and Gabriella eagerly accepted. A heated make-out session ensued when-

"CANNONBALL!"

Chad splashed into the pool, interrupting the occupied couple. Troy and Gabriella jerked away, each turning bright red. Taylor glared at Chad, who was looking at her with an innocent expression on his face.

"What?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, and winked at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella blushed, and Troy rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Then, all of a sudden, the whole party poured outside again. Gabriella sighed wistfully, knowing in a couple of minutes, Troy would be dragged away with his friends. Troy glanced at Gabriella. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Before anyone had noticed either Troy or Gabriella were there, he had already dragged her away from the pool area and into a bright pink buggy cart they both knew well. Girls giggled and swooned when they saw a shirtless Troy drive past, and boys whistled at Gabriella in her bikini. Troy had glared at them when they started eyeing _his_ girl. Gabriella giggled at his possessiveness and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. That had almost resulted in a car crash- well, a buggy crash. Finally, Troy stopped at the top of a hill. The exact same hill they shared their first kiss. The sun had set completely, and a dark, midnight blue sky relaxed itself around the content couple. Troy slipped his hand into Gabriella's, lacing his fingers in with hers. Gabriella stared into his eyes almost dreamily.

"Why do you have to be so perfect Troy?"

Troy chuckled, and wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend. He smiled, it felt so good to use the word 'girlfriend' to describe Gabriella.

"Well, my Baby Brie, I could ask _you_ the same question" Troy caught Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss. They pulled away, a dreamy expression on both of their faces. Gabriella sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. The two of them stayed in that position for some time, just enjoying the tranquility of a brand new summer, and each other. Troy tilted his head in towards Gabriella, looking quite determined.

"Hey, Brie…"

Gabriella looked up to a serious Troy. Her brow furrowed, and Troy thought she couldn't be anymore cuter than she already was. He gave her a soft smile.

"If I ever, ever, _ever_ screw up again, I want to you to be the one that knocks me back to my senses. You're the only one I'd ever listen to"

Gabriella grinned. She gently caressed his cheek.

"It would be my pleasure, Troy Boy" she whispered into his ear. Troy nuzzled the side of her face.

"And for the record, you're the only one I'd ever love"

Gabriella looked up to a completely sincere Troy. God, he was amazing. She circled her arms around his neck, pulling herself onto his lap. Gabriella rested her forehead against his. She could almost make out Troy's heartbeat. Gabriella kissed his lips once more. His blue eyes twinkled, and Gabriella never felt more loved.

"And for the record, it's _so_ good to have the real, cute Troy back. By the way, did I mention I love him too?"

**A/N; Well, there you go! What do you guys think? I'm not really sure, but hey, if you guys dig it! R&R love x3addicted**


End file.
